The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Web applications that support multiple activities traditionally use common user interface controls such as tabs or lists to show active and background activities. Typically, a user must manage the active and background activities, such as by interacting with the user interface to open a new tab, close a tab, navigate between tabs, and other actions. While these types of user interface controls achieve their purpose, they often result in cluttered user interfaces or confusing interaction patterns.
Furthermore, limited information is presented for a background activity, such as an activity opened in a tab in the background. Often, no visual or graphical information is provided. For example, a portion of a title or other text string is typically displayed in a limited region. Even if a visual icon representing the background activity is provided, the icon does not accurately reflect a current state of the specific background activity.